Say, I Love You please! (Be Mine Again? Sequel)
by hanzabilah
Summary: Sejak mereka kembali berhubungan, Jimin tak pernah mengatakan hal romantis seperti mengatakan "I Love You" kepada Yoongi. Yoongi rela melakukan apapun demi mendengar Jimin mengatakan itu kepadanya. Apakah Jimin akan mengatakan "I Love You" ke Yoongi? . . . BL; YoonMin; YoongiXJimin; Shounen-ai; BoyXBoy


**Say, "I Love You", Please!**

 **(Be Mine Again? Sequel)**

 **By: hanzabilah**

 **WARNING: TYPO and GAJE storyline!**

 **Disclaimer: Author buka ig dan nemu banyak sekali fanart YoonMin. Terus author nemu komik strip 6 panel yang isinya Jimin (uke) ga pernah bilang i love you ke Yoongi (seme), tapi Jimin selalu bilang i love you ke Jungkook. Ya jadi terinspirasi deh buat fanfic ini dengan sedikit didramatisir(?). Maaf kalau kalian ga suka. Soalnya author ngerasa ceritanya terlalu drama sekali(?). Maaf kalau kalian pas baca ga nge feel gitu. Mungkin author ketularan liat sinetron di TV(?)**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

*All Yoongi POV*

Saat ini aku ada di apartmentku. Aku sedang melihat _soap opera_ favoritku di TV. Karena hari ini aku libur kuliah, jadi aku menyempatkan diri menonton _soap opera_ yang ditayangkan satu kali seminggu itu. Kisah _soap opera_ itu sangat menarik. Membuatku terbawa suasana, seperti aku adalah bagian dari pemain _soap opera_ itu.

'Alkisah, dahulu ada seorang pangeran menikahi seorang putri dari negeri seberang. Mereka sama-sama saling menyukai makanya mereka menikah. Sang putri selalu mengatakan sebesar apa rasa cintanya kepada Sang pangeran. Pangeran pun juga begitu, sama seperti Sang putri. Walau banyak masalah menghampiri mereka, mereka tetap saling mencintai'

Ahh benar-benar kisah yang romantis. Aku membayangkan, jika aku adalah pangerannya dan kekasihku Jimin adalah putrinya. Aku jadi senang sendiri saat membayangkan Jimin yang tiap hari selalu bilang " _I Love You_ " atau "Aku sangat sangat mencintaimu". Pasti enak rasanya, haha.

Sejak aku dan Jimin kembali menjalin hubungan, Jimin tak pernah bilang hal semacam itu. Ketika kau minta dia mengatakan hal romantis, dia selalu bilang "Haruskah?"

Padahal, dulu saat kami masih berpacaran saat SMA dia selalu mengirim kata romantis sebelum aku tidur. Terkadang " _I love you_ ", atau " _good night my lovely big teddy bear_ ". Aku rindu saat-saat itu. Aku rela melakukan apapun untuk bisa membuat Jimin mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi kepadaku.

Tak terasa _soap opera_ yang kutonton sudah selesai. Aku melirik ke jam dinding di sebelah kiriku. Jam menununjukkan pukul 2.15 siang. "Oh iya, Jimin biasanya sudah selesai kuliah sebentar lagi", gumamku.

Aku berencana untuk menjemputnya. Aku segera mengganti bajuku dengan baju super modisku lalu mengambil kunci mobil dan bergegas menuju tempat Jimin kuliah.

Aku menunggu Jimin di parkiran mobil. Aku mengirim pesan ke Jimin agar dia tau aku menjemputnya.

 _ **To: Park Jiminie**_

 _ **Subject:**_

 _ **Message:**_

 _ **Jimin, aku ada di parkiran mobil di tempatmu kuliah. Jika kau sudah selesai, datanglah ke sini. Ily babe**_

"Kirim!", gumamku.

Aku memutar-mutar _handphone_ ku, menunggu balasan dari kekasih tersayangku itu.

TING!

Oh, rupanya dia sudah membalas. Aku segera membuka pesan masuk itu. Errh, sedikit kecewa saat membacanya. Aku tadi mengirim pesan dan kusisipkan kata _ily_ yang berarti _i love you_ untuknya. Tapi, dia tak menyisipkan kata _ily_ atau kata romantis di pesan balasannya.

 _ **From: Park Jiminie**_

 _ **Subject:**_

 _ **Message:**_

 _ **Okay, aku akan kesana hyung. Terima kasih kau sudah mau menjemputku! Hyung baik deh!**_

Aku menutup _handphone_ ku dan dengan kasar melemparnya ke kursi belakang. Biasanya, seme yang jarang mengucapkan kata romantis ke uke-nya, tapi kisahku ini benar-benar kebalikannya. Uke-ku yang malah tak pernah mengatakan kata romantis. Apa Jimin masih kesal kepadaku? Atau, jangan-jangan dia tidak menganggap hubungan kita sudah kembali lagi?

Hahh.. Aku jadi gelisah. Jika kedua pemikiranku itu benar, lalu dianggap apa aku ini olehnya? Temankah? Atau sekedar hyung kah?

TOK TOK

Aku mendengar seseorang mengetuk jendela mobilku. Aku tersenyum ketika tau itu Jimin. Aku segera membukakan pintu mobil untuk Jimin.

"Kebetulan sekali! Hyung, tolong antarkan aku ke toko dekat _cafe_ tempatku bekerja ya! Aku ingin bertemu seseorang untuk memberikan hadiah", kata Jimin.

Aku menurut, kunyalakan mesin mobil dan menuju ke tempat yang diminta Jimin.

Sesampainya di tempat itu, Jimin segera turun. Sebelum itu dia bilang jika ingin ikut ya tidak apa-apa.

Aku memutuskan ikut dengan Jimin karena penasaran untuk siapa hadiah itu ditujukan. Aku melihat Jimin memeluk seorang lelaki berambut hitam, bertubuh tinggi, dan wajahnya.. lumayan sih, masih tampanan aku juga. Jimin lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan memberikan hadiah kepada lelaki itu.

"Ini untukmu Jungkookie! _I love you_!", kata Jimin.

DEG!

Jimin, berkata _I love you_ ke lelaki itu. Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Aku merasa salah dengar. Tapi benar-benar, aku mendengar Jimin mengatakan itu ke lelaki bernama Jungkook itu.

"Aigoo, gomawo ne Jiminie. _I love you too_!", kata Jungkook.

Urrgh, hatiku terasa panas. Aku benar-benar tak tahan melihat semua ini. Mereka seperti, sepasang kekasih saja. Aku merasa seperti tak terlihat ketika diantara mereka. Aku kesal, Jimin dengan mudah mengatakan hal itu ke orang lain. Tapi mengapa tak pernah mengatakannya ke diriku?

Jimin izin ke Jungkook untuk ke kamar mandi. Jungkook mengangguk, lalu memandang ke arahku. Aku tersenyum ketika dia tersenyum.

"Kau Yoongi kan?", tanya Jungkook.

"I-iya", jawabku singkat.

"Kau terlihat seperti hyung yang baik untuk Chimchim", kata Jungkook.

'Ahh, jangan panggil Jimin dengan sebutan Chimchim! Hanya aku yang boleh memanggilnya seperti itu!', batinku dengan kesalnya.

"Sebenarnya, aku ini kekasihnya.", kataku.

"Ah benarkah? Jimin pernah bilang kau adalah hyung yang baik. Jadi, kukira kau hyungnya.", kata Jungkook.

DEG

Apa benar Jimin pernah bilang seperti itu kepadanya? Aku, hyung yang baik? Jadi aku hanya dianggap hyung oleh Jimin?

"Aku ingat, dulu Chimchim pernah mengatakan suka kepadaku. Tapi, ku tolak. Dan kami sekarang bersahabat saja", kata Jungkook.

Anak ini, kenapa dia bercerita hal itu? Apa dia mau memanas-manasiku? Aneh sekali dia. Wajahnya juga. Mengesalkan sekali!

"Ehm, tolong bilang ke Jimin. Aku harus pergi, aku lupa ada tugas menumpuk di rumah", pamitku lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Jungkook.

Aku segera menyalakan mobilku dan pergi menjauh dari tempat itu. Daripada hatiku semakin panas, lebih baik aku pergi.

Aku menyetir dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Marah, kesal, panas(?). Aku mencoba menenangkan hatiku ini karena tak baik menyetir dengan perasaan buruk. Tapi, ah tak bisa! Rasanya muncul lagi ketika mengingat kata-kata Jungkook itu.

Tanpa sadar, aku tak melihat jika lampu lalu lintas mencapai warna merah. Dengan cepat kuinjak rem. Tapi, " _oh my God_ "..

.

.

.

Gelap.. Apa aku sudah mati? Kenapa gelap sekali? Aku tak bisa membuka mataku. Aku tak dapat mendengar apapun. Aku juga tak dapat merasakan apapun selain rasa dingin. Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi? Yang aku ingat, aku sedang menyetir mobil pulang ke apartment. Lalu, ah iya. Aku menabrak mobil yang lewat di depanku. Dan, seketika hilang semua pandanganku.

Oh iya Yoongi. Kau bodoh. Kau meninggalkan Jimin. Bersama dengan lelaki itu. Hah, tapi untuk apa aku memikirkan Jimin lagi. Dia terlihat bahagia jika bersama Jungkook. Aku tau, Jimin masih menyukai Jungkook. Dia sudah tidak mencintaiku. Aku, hanya masa lalu Jimin.

"MIN YOONGI BABOYA! CEPATLAH BANGUN !"

Suara itu? Jimin? Aku mendengar suara Jimin?

"APA KAU MAU MENINGGALKAN AKU LAGI? AKU MENCINTAIMU, SANGAT MENCINTAIMU! KETIKA AKU MULAI MENCINTAIMU DENGAN SANGAT, KAU MALAH PERGI LAGI! MIN YOONGI KAU BRENGSEK!"

Tiba-tiba, aku melihat cahaya. Samar-samar aku mendengar suara Jimin yang berteriak. Aku menoleh ke arah suara Jimin. Aku dapat melihat dengan jelas Jimin berada di sebelahku, wanita berpakaian suster mencoba menenangkannya.

"Dokter. Dia sudah sadar!", kata suster yang aku lihat sudah berdiri di sampingku.

Lelaki yang terlihat sudah paruh baya segera memeriksa keadaanku. Aku masih tak bisa sadar sepenuhnya. Aku seperti orang idiot, yang hanya menatap kosong sekitarku.

Jimin menghampiriku. Dia memegang tanganku erat. "Kau bodoh! Kenapa kau mau meninggalkan aku disaat aku sudah sangat mencintaimu? Kenapa kau mengulang kejadian itu lagi?", kata Jimin.

"Mianhae", jawabku dengan lesu.

"Nado mianhae. Maaf jika aku tak pernah bisa romantis seperti dulu. Saat itu aku masih ragu untuk mencintaimu lagi Yoongi. Aku minta maaf. _I love you. I love you so much. Please don't leave me again_!", kata Jimin.

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Akhirnya, Jimin mengatakan itu juga. " _I .. love you too. More than how big the universe_. Aku kan sudah janji, tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, Chimchim", balasku.

Lalu dia menangis sambil menciumi tanganku. Ahaha, senang sekali rasanya Jimin mengatakan itu.

Tapi, aku harus menjadi seperti ini dulu agar dia mau mengatakannya.

Oh iya, aku ingat. Aku pernah bilang, aku rela melakukan apapun untuk bisa membuat Jimin mengatakan _I love you_. Tiap perkataan memang adalah do'a. Okay, _thanks God_ yang sudah mengabulkan perkataanku. Berkat-Mu, Jimin sekarang sering mengatakan kata-kata romantis untukku.

Oh iya, bagaimana dengan Jungkook? Hemm, aku baru tau dari Jimin dia itu sepupunya Jimin. Okay, aku cemburu dengan sepupunya Jimin. Haha sudahlah itu sudah berlalu..

-End-

* * *

 **Oke, bagi nuruladi07 yang minta sequel dari Be Mine Again nya yoonmin, ini sudah author buat sequelnya**

 **Tapi maaf rada gimana gitu yah aduh jadi gimana gitu klo author yang baca**

 **Padahal author yang buat sendiri tapi pas dibaca jadi aneh sendiri (?)**

 **Menurut readers gmn? Mian dramanya terlalu WOW(?)**

 **Author masih lagi belajar buat genre drama, bosen juga genre ditulis cuma romance (?)**

 **thx buat Bbangsang;Kim Yuta;Kim Sohyun; Hyera61; Rina Putry299; Lee'90; MinJiSu; chimscheeks; dan kumiko Ve yang udah mau nge review fanfic buatan author yang sebelumnya!**

 **Setelah baca fanfic buatan author tolong review ya, kasih krisan alias kritik saran gitu atau masukan buat fanfic yang selanjutnya enaknya gimana. Siapa tau author bisa memperbaiki kesalahan, juga dapat inspirasi dari readersnim.**

 **Once again, neomu neomu terima kasih tengsyu~**


End file.
